Robyn Goodfellow
Robyn "Goodfellow" ap Delfyn is a pwca that has been indefinately banished from Annwn. He is notoriously mischievous and often plays pranks on mortals, though he is generally benevolent. Since being banished from Annwn, he resides in a small cottage in the forest surrounding Caerfyrddin, Dyfed. Background Robyn, the son of Delfyn and Defonwy, grew up in the village of Llydmyr in Annwn. Just as his parents and sister Morwgyn, Robyn worked for Ddedyn, Lord of Llydmyr, from a very early age as a serf. Robyn worked his way up the hierarchy of serfs until he was allowed to serve as Lord Ddedyn's stableboy. Robyn fell in love with Ddedyn's daughter, Blodwyn, but their relationship was eventually discovered. As punishment for them both, Ddedyn fired Robyn and sent Blodwyn away to the capital to serve as a lady-in-waiting to Queen Rhodysa. Robyn, however, followed Blodwyn to the capital and was able to secure a job at the palace as a lowly servant just so he could be near to her. They continued their relationship in secret. The Changeling WARNING! SPOILERS BELOW! The Child Queen Rhodysa soon divorced King Arawn for cheating on her with a mortal woman, a matter most of Annwn never heard about. To keep appearances up, Arawn chose Blodwyn as his new wife and Lord Ddedyn agreed to give him her hand. Robyn and Blodwyn were still in love, however, and Blodwyn had little desire to become Arawn's queen. Her father bullied her into it, however, and the marriage was carried out. Despite this, Blodwyn's relationship with Robyn continued. Eventually, Blodwyn became pregnant. When the child was born, Arawn was suspiscious it wasn't his and handed it off to a shaman to determine whether or not this was the case. The shaman concluded that the child was not of pure Tylwyth Teg blood and thus could not be Arawn's. Futhermore, the shaman determined the child was half pwca. Arawn immediately charged Robyn with the crime of fornication with his wife and a tribunal of judges found him guilty. The tribunal ruled that the child be made a changeling and be raised, unwittingly, in the Secondworld by human parents. Furthermore, they sentenced Robyn to eternal banishment from the Otherworld and strict orders to not go anywhere near the changeling. A group of Shades were deployed to the Secondworld to spy on Robyn and make sure this did not occur. Gwynyth Robyn disregaurded the tribunal's order not to visit his daughter, however. Being a deft shapeshifter, he was - at times - able to evade the Shades. Robyn visited his daughter - now Gwynyth of the Rhys family - while disguised as a barn cat that Gwynyth knows as "Red Cat". Gwynyth has been close to the cat since the age of three, never once knowing that it is really her true father in disguise. END SPOILERS Robyn and Sir Cadwgawn of Dyfed In the year 510, Robyn and his pixy friends lead the knight, Sir Cadwgawn of Dyfed astray when he is lost in a wood somewhere in Gwent. Robyn offers to lead the knight back to Dyfed, but only if he agrees to go on a mission for him. At first, Cadwgawn refuses, but eventually Robyn is able to convince him to do the task. Along with Robyn's friend, Newyddllyn, the Ceffyl Dŵr they travel to Scotland where Robyn's aquaintance, Kelpie, the Unseelie water spirit is able to lead Cadwgawn to Annwn where he has been instructed to steal Arawn's gold. The reason why Robyn wants the gold is not explained to Cadwgawn, but he retrieves the gold anyway and brings it back to Robyn successfully. As promised, Robyn then uses the gold's magic to send Cadwgawn back to Caerfyrddin. A year later, while discreetly shopping in Caerfyrddin's markets, Robyn is spotted by Cadwgawn and the knight follows him all the way back to his cottage. Angry, Cadwgawn accosts Robyn and Robyn finds that while in Annwn Cadwgawn somehow lost an entire year. Robyn asks Cadwgawn a series to questions to find out the time lapse's cause and finds that Cadwgawn was given fruit by the Nymffs when he was in Annwn. Robyn explains that eating food in Annwn causes a mortal person to lose a year and a day. Even with the explanation, Cadwgawn is still furious with Robyn and blames him for the loss of his fiancee to Lord Rhydderch of Powys. After Robyn is unable to reason with him, Cadwgawn storms off and leaves Robyn. Category:Fae Category:Characters Category:Pwca